Animalians (Earth-1600)
Animalians are non-human animals who are genetically altered by carrying the Primitive Gene, giving them bipedal appearances and specially enhanced abilities. History Origin Animalians were created by the Evolutionaries in the hopes they would succeed humanity as the sentient beings of Earth. They were given enhancements in their genes that would give them special abilities, as well as advancements in biology such as intelligence, strength, speed, stamina, and durability. This was made possible due to the effects of primordial ooze, which would advance the animal exposed to it and give them human-like bodies. The first primitives came to exist in the Savage Land in the form of dromeosaurs. Originally a test to see the effects of the ooze on non-human organisms, the result was a new species with human-like qualities, as well as enhanced abilities compared to a human. Biology Animalians are bipedal (erect-standing), strong, and intelligent creatures. They are mainly large vertebrates (mammals, reptiles, birds, dinosaurs, and fish). Primitives can also be characterized as "anthropomorphic" animals. Breeding Animalians can only breed with members of the same animal species. As such, it is common to have offspring that are very similar to their parents, only with primitive-enhanced traits. Classification Behavior Animalians' behaviors are widely ranged due to having more complex brains. No longer relying on instincts, they are capable of showing human-based intelligence, emotions, and thoughts. Powers and Abilities Powers Enhanced Animal Physiology: Animalians have a wide variety of specially enhanced abilities originally not found in baseline animals, such as intelligence, healing, and immunity, etc. *'Enhanced Strength': An average animalian in good physical condition can lift one ton. *'Enhanced Speed': An average animalian in good physical condition is slightly faster than the baseline animal of a animalian's species, and thus superior to the finest human athlete. *'Enhanced Reflexes': An average animalian in good physical condition has reflexes slightly superior to the reflexes of the baseline animal of a animalian's species, and is thus superior to the finest human athlete. *'Enhanced Endurance': The endurance of an average animalian in good physical condition is slightly superior to the endurance than that of the baseline animal of an animalian's species, and is thus superior to the finest human athlete. *'Enhanced Disease Immunity': Animalianss have a stronger immune system than baseline animals and humans, allowing them to be immune to all known human diseases. This also allows them to be resistant to toxins and pollution. *'Enhanced Intellect': Animalianss have a more advanced intellect than baseline animals, which enables them to speak in different languages, being able to write, and solve problems, equaling the intellect of normal humans. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Animalians have a limited healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. This also benefits in their enhanced immune system. Animalian Biology Primitives, despite their animal nature, feature many distinctive aspects in biology, physiology and genetics from their evolutionary predecessors. Mutation Secondary Mutation Secondary Mutations are a phenomenon in which an existing animalian gains additional powers and abilities after another exposure to primordial ooze. See Also *List of Living Animalians *Animalian Culture Category:Earth-1600 Category:Animalians Category:Animal Traits Category:Animal Communication Category:Created by Lord Caesar